Rogue en trois volets (ou le déni, la dépression et l'acceptation)
by Sevy4eveR
Summary: PARTICIPE AUX FANFICTIONS HARRY POTTER AWARDS 2014 ! N'hésitez pas à venir voter!L'apprentissage faustien de Miss Granger vu sous un autre angle: celui de Rogue. Voici ce qu'a fait Severus pendant le chapitre seize de "What E'er Therein Is Promised," un an et demi après le début du contrat.


Salut tout le monde !

Voici un petit OS sur ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Severus au cours du chapitre 16 de _What E'er Therein is Promised. _J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Quoiqu'il en soit, n'oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions ^^

Ps : Pour celles qui n'auraient pas lu What E'er, je vous conseille de la lire au préalable (vous la trouverez sur mon profil ^^) sinon cet OS n'aura pas beaucoup de sens.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Rogue en trois volets <em>(ou le déni, la dépression et l'acceptation)<em>.**

_Disclaimer : _

_Deeble : J.K. Rowling mérite bien la richesse que ses personnages lui ont apporté, sans parler de nos remerciements pour nous avoir permis de les mettre dans des situations inhabituelles_.

_Sevy4eveR : Rien n'est à moi, sauf la trad ^^_

**(18 Novembre 2004)**

_Putain_.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui, nota sans grand intérêt ce que la Salle sur Demande lui avait fourni en plus de sa chambre, puis ouvrit et claqua la porte en une succession de mouvements rapides.

_Oh vraiment parfait, Severus, excellent travail, Severus, à quoi diable _penses_-tu, Severus?_

Il ne _pouvait_ pas la vouloir - non, pas comme ça! Quand est-ce que le désir purement sexuel était passé (pas un problème, pas une perte de contrôle) à - à -

Avec un grognement, il lança un sort sur la copie de son fauteuil la réduisant en petits morceaux, mais les débris se réunissant immédiatement pour reconstituer l'ensemble, l'effet fut peu convainquant. Il claqua une dernière fois la porte, un claquement rageur puis, s'élançant à grandes enjambées, se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qui avait refusé d'être détruit.

Elle ne pourrait jamais l'aimer. Ne le lui avait-elle pas dit à de nombreuses reprises?

_Et n'est-ce pas de ta foutue faute?_ chuchota un traître issu d'une part longtemps ignorée de lui. _Des accords négociés nonchalamment pour du sexe sont-ils mieux que des chocolats et des roses, le sont-ils? Et tu sais pertinemment bien ce qu'elle prétend que c'est _...

Il bondit avec en tête l'idée de lancer un sort sur la porte, mais à la réflexion ça ne lui sembla guère raisonnable. Il avait besoin de se calmer, de s'apaiser, et de réfléchir. Il n'était pas encore trop tard. Il s'était repris à temps. Il ne devait pas - ne devait pas - _dis le mot, que diable!_ - l'aimer.

Il resterait loin d'elle, c'était ça la solution. Il ne la regarderait plus, ne lui parlerait plus, ne penserait plus autant à elle -

Excepté qu'il s'avérait assez difficile, réalisa-t-il avec angoisse, de suivre cette ligne de conduite puisqu'il avait encore à la superviser.

Ils n'en étaient qu'à la moitié de son apprentissage - _à la moitié! _Il restait encore dix-neuf mois avant que le contrat qui les liait n'expire, dix-neuf mois avant qu'il ne puisse espérer lui échapper.

Il lui avait promis la durée habituelle. Il était bel et bien pris au piège.

_Comme c'est amusant, c'est probablement exactement ce qu'elle ressent,_ le gratifia sournoisement cette maudite voix.

Il passa le reste de cette misérable soirée à tenter de se convaincre qu'il ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de comment elle se sentait.

ooOOoo

**(22 Décembre 2004)**

Il se réveilla avant elle, comme toujours, et il en était reconnaissant: Ça lui permit de s'éloigner de son corps chaud et de retourner de son côté du lit sans qu'elle se rende compte qu'il s'était endormi contre elle, passant un bras autour d'elle, glissant un genou entre les siens. Il ne s'était jamais endormi de cette façon, mais invariablement il ouvrait les yeux sur son indomptable crinière.

Que lui avait-elle fait?

Son père, dans un de ces rares moments pouvant passer pour du sentiment paternel, l'avait envoyé pour sa première année à Poudlard avec ce petit discours: _Ne me fait pas honte. Ne t'avise pas de laisser ce Choixpeau t'envoyer dans une autre Maison que Serpentard. Ne t'associe à aucun Sang-de-bourbe ou traître à notre sang. Ne laisse pas tes ennemis te lancer le premier sort. Ne t'embête pas à demander de l'argent de poche par hibou; tu n'auras rien du tout. Et ne commets pas la grave erreur de tomber amoureux, mon garçon. L'amour rend un sorcier faible. L'amour c'est pour les imbéciles_.

Même alors âgé de seulement onze ans, il savait que certaines des opinions de son père n'avaient aucune valeur (et apprit plus tard et à la dure bien d'autres choses), ainsi, il aurait pu être tenté d'ignorer les conseils sur l'amour, s'il n'avait pas eu en la personne de sa mère un excellent exemple de ses effets cuisants. Lyra Black avait épousé Alexander Rogue sans aucune autre raison que ses _sentiments_ pour lui - certainement pas pour l'argent ou pour l'approbation sa famille, il n'y avait rien de tout cela - et elle s'était retrouvée totalement démunie par la suite.

Maintenant, trente-trois ans plus tard, l'homme qu'il était devenu en se construisant sur la seule expérience fondée sur cette façon de penser, se releva sur un coude et considéra Hermione Granger dans la quasi obscurité. Une épaisse mèche emmêlée de cheveux pendait mollement le long de son nez; sans réfléchir il s'avança et la fit glisser derrière son oreille. Elle soupira profondément, un léger sourire sur les lèvres; un frisson de … _quelque chose_ passa à travers ses doigts qui effleuraient à peine sa peau remontant le long son bras.

Que lui _avait_-elle fait?

Il aurait dû laisser courir. Sa troisième tentative aurait été sa dernière, encore un jour ou deux de plus et elle aurait été trop vieille pour un premier apprentissage, elle ne l'aurait plus dérangé à nouveau. _Allez-vous en, Miss Granger, courez, si vous savez ce qui est bon pour vous_. Oui, il supposa que c'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire.

Cela, bien sûr, aurait été du gâchis pour elle de passer sa vie dans un travail de fantassin alors qu'en étant assez idiote pour continuer à le harceler - avec cette troisième tentative - elle pouvait devenir un Maître de Potions à part entière. (Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était montrée si inconsidérablement têtue, quoiqu'il supposa que cela fasse partie du Grand Plan de la Vie pour mieux le torturer.) D'une certaine façon, il s'était soucié de la situation dans laquelle était la sorcière; la nature de sa profession impliquait qu'en principe il détestait le gâchis.

Il en connaissait un bout sur les vies gâchées, d'ailleurs.

_Les mots que j'ai prononcés, ont scellé mon destin à jamais..._

Mais à présent, cette pitoyable conclusion s'appliquait à deux erreurs, plus seulement une. De toute évidence, il était encore plus crétin que ce qu'il avait accusé ses élèves de l'être.

Il aurait pu lui offrir un contrat standard qui offrait un travail acharné comme seul paiement. Lui refiler ses classes de niveau inférieur. La faire répertorier ses milliers d'ingrédients pour vérifier les fioles manquantes. Demander qu'elle nettoie la réserve à la main. Exiger qu'elle l'aider pour _ses_ expériences plutôt que l'inverse. Oui, il supposa qu'il aurait pu le faire.

Quand exactement l'avait-il remarquée comme étant autre chose qu'une ancienne étudiante exaspérante, il ne put se rappeler; cela s'était probablement insinué en lui à pas de loup lors des réunions de l'Ordre, l'attaquant par surprise. Il se rappela très nettement le moment où elle avait appris que son rôle dans la lutte-qui-mettrait-définitivement-fin-à-toutes-les-guerres contre Voldemort serait inévitablement de s'occuper de l'approvisionnement en potions de l'infirmerie. _Je suis capable de tenir le coup au combat!_ s'écria-t-elle, ses cheveux crépitant réellement de colère - et au lieu d'avoir une pensée raisonnable, de se moquer des téméraires Gryffondor, il s'était retrouvé à l'imaginer nue sous lui et criant son nom.

Encore plus accablant. Mais d'une manière très différente.

L'adolescence avait familiarisé avec le problème du vouloir-et-ne-pas-avoir, le garçon crispé, laid et chétif qu'il était. Son passage par Serpentard lui avait fourni la solution, qui était que toute personne - elle en particulier - avait son prix. À la fin de la sixième année, il avait grandi et était passé maître dans l'art de la négociation avec certaines filles, en particulier celles trop stupides ou paresseuses pour écrire des devoirs corrects d'elles-mêmes. Pas des Serdaigle, naturellement, ni des Poufsouffle. Des Serpentard, principalement, et quelques Gryffondor très prudemment sélectionnées. Une partie de l'entente consistait à jurer sur sa baguette de ne jamais le dire à personne, ce qu'elles convenaient généralement avec un humiliant empressement.

Il les avait méprisées, et elles l'avait méprisé, mais ils avaient chacun obtenu ce qu'ils avaient voulu. Pas seulement la délivrance pour lui - non, la _pratique_ aussi; il n'y avait rien de plus embarrassant que l'incompétence. Les vieux sorciers disaient que le savoir était le pouvoir, et qu'il l'avait recherché comme un homme suffocant recherche désespérément de l'oxygène.

Ça avait été une dure leçon de découvrir où le chemin évident pour tous qu'il avait choisi pourrait l'entraîner. Mais sa descente vers les Ténèbres en tant que Mangemort et son retour ultérieur vers quelque chose s'approchant d'une Faible Lumière ne l'avait pas empêché de souhaiter le pouvoir. En fait, il avait voulu celui-ci d'autant plus, qu'il avait vu le manque de sécurité inhérent à un manque de contrôle.

Quand il avait découvert qu'il voulait aussi Hermione Granger, la pensée qui avait immédiatement suivi avait été de savoir s'il pouvait réussir à l'avoir avec ce genre d'accord.

Il avait refusé de s'abaisser, de s'exposer au ridicule, en lui faisant des propositions ou en la séduisant ou encore en lui faisant la cour. Compte tenu de leur passé et de son manque évident d'attrait, il avait préféré s'attendre à ce qu'elle lui rit joyeusement au visage. Mais en vérité, il se méfait tout autant d'un éventuel succès et où cela pourrait le mener. Ça le rendait malade d'être ainsi mis aux fers.

Mieux valait détourner le train sur une piste totalement différente. Mieux valait négocier. Mieux valait s'assurer que la toujours-déséquilibrée balance du pouvoir penchait de son côté, pour une fois.

Mieux valait tout simplement arrêter de penser à elle - avait-il réalisé alors. Mais elle avait continué de revenir à la charge ...

Par conséquent, un petit test. _A quel point voulez-vous cet apprentissage, Miss Granger?_ Elle l'avait passé avec brio, bien sûr.

Tout ce qu'il avait dit lorsqu'elle avait repris conscience ensuite, et même le lit comme-toile-de-fond, avait été soigneusement orchestré pour éveiller les soupçons de la sorcière sans détour et le rendre méprisable. Il lui avait semblé évident que la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération était assez habile pour tenir compte des implications. Qu'elle l'accuse de lui avoir _menti_ l'avait encore une fois écorché.

Certes, au début il avait soupçonné qu'elle n'avait pas été suffisamment immergée dans la Société Sorcière pour comprendre implicitement les répercussions qu'apporteraient la signature d'un contrat transférant le contrôle complet à une autre personne, mais si elle avait échoué à y penser soigneusement, il n'était guère responsable, n'est-ce pas ? Quand avait-il jamais montré la moindre pitié - en étant le fils de son père, en étant maladroit et irritable, en ayant été réparti dans une Maison tout aussi reniée (par des adultes, rien que ça) que le mal en personne? Il se rendait bien compte qu'il devait être reconnaissant pour la seconde chance qu'il lui avait été octroyée après qu'il ait été prouvé qu'il était mauvais, mais aussi que Dumbledore avait été son geôlier. (Minerva était différente, authentique. Naturellement, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, s'éloignant d'elle; la longue période qu'ils avaient passés ensemble aurait dû la forcer à réévaluer son apparente opinion positive de lui.)

En tout cas, il n'éprouvait que mépris pour tous ceux qui était assez stupides pour volontairement donner tout pouvoir à une tierce personne. Si Miss Granger faisait aveuglément confiance à d'autres qu'elle au point de mettre sa vie entre leurs mains, n'était-ce pas une raison de plus pour lui apprendre à ne plus jamais le faire?

Il ne lui était venu à l'esprit que beaucoup plus tard qu'offrir sa confiance était un don rare, et qu'il avait brisé la sienne aussi sûrement que s'il avait balancé une délicate fiole en verre contre les murs en pierres de ses cachots. La seule chose qui lui avait traversé l'esprit au moment où elle avait signé de son nom ce funeste parchemin fut le ricanement à l'idée que _quel que soit ce qui a été promis tu récoleras ce que tu as semé_, et il avait résolument ignoré les parallèles entre sa stupide erreur et celle qu'elle était en train de faire.

Ce qui troublait sa conscience fut balayé par la conviction que cette situation était différente: il n'avait pas voulu utiliser cet écrasant pouvoir contre elle, il avait simplement voulu ... l'avoir. Une petite démonstration pour souligner à quel point ses conditions avaient été _raisonnables_, étant donné ce qu'il pouvait lui faire faire, et ensuite la contrôler.

Juste - une relation conçue pour que rien ne soit exigé de lui qu'il ne pourrait ou ne voudrait donner.

_Imbécile_.

Depuis, chaque jour avait été une lente chute, inévitable jusqu'à cet instant - ici, dans l'obscurité, alors qu'il regardait sa silhouette endormie et sentait le poids écrasant du désir qui n'était plus celui du sexe ou du pouvoir désormais.

Que, mais _que_ lui avait-elle fait?

Mais non - ce n'était pas la bonne question. _Que t'es-tu fait à toi-même?_

Il la voyait comme Hermione Granger à présent plutôt que comme un objet de convoitise. Il avait complètement perdu le contrôle de la situation. Il était soumis à _sa_ volonté, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'y soustraire.

Tous ses efforts pour étouffer ses ... sentiments... étaient pires qu'inutiles. Il s'était convaincu que couper le contact, excepté durant l'enseignement et le sexe contractuel, la replacerait à nouveau dans le rôle qu'elle avait joué pour lui avant, mais il avait été consumé par des pensées la concernant et hanté par le regard qu'il lisait dans ses yeux alors qu'il la prenait au lit.

Ce n'était pas bien ce qu'il avait fait avec elle; il n'avait jamais prétendu être bon. C'était parfaitement légal, apparemment, alors il se l'était répété de nombreuses fois, et cela avait semblé suffisant. Sauf que ...

Sauf que... à un moment donné, il avait commencé à se soucier profondément de ce qu'elle pensait de lui, et maintenant il commençait à remettre en question tout ce qu'il avait supposé savoir sur les interactions humaines et sur la moralité et sur le pouvoir.

Et sur elle.

Elle n'était pas du tout comme son père ou sa mère à lui, c'était évident. Elle avait lutté pour les opprimés au lieu de ricaner sur leur sort. Elle luttait pour elle-même, et pour la part cachée de lui qu'elle aimait. (Les étudiants écervelés ne resteraient-ils pas bouche-bée de stupéfaction d'apprendre le petit secret de leur professeur de Potions rébarbatif ? Plus bouche bée que d'habitude, au moins.)

Et malgré toutes ses argumentations et ses sermons et ses _comment faites-vous pour être un tel salaud depuis un an et demi,_ elle s'était habituée à lui; elle lui avait dit. Aurait-ce pu éventuellement arriver s'il lui en avait seulement laissé la chance? S'il n'avait pas soigneusement arrangé les choses afin de disposer de tout le pouvoir tandis qu'elle, qui détestait l'impuissance, n'en avait aucun?

_Oh, mais elle a le pouvoir maintenant._

C'était un désastre auto-infligé; c'était suffisant pour lui donner envie de crier de douleur et de désespoir devant la sombre ironie de tout cela. Ou plutôt il le ferait, si on ne lui avait pas seriné dès son plus jeune âge qu'un Rogue ne pleure pas.

En tout cas, il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Il projetait d'être plusieurs étages plus haut quand elle ouvrirait les yeux.

ooOOoo

**(24 Décembre 2004)**

Il passa une matinée pourrie à écouter les jérémiades des première année de Serpentard dont les parents ne voulaient pas chez eux pour Noël et ensuite les griefs des professeurs contrariés parce que la Directrice lui avait demandé d'insister pour que cinq des professeurs les plus âgés demeurent au château en permanence. («oh oui, c'est très bien, Severus, mais pourquoi dois-je faire partie des cinq?»). Il se sentit étrangement détaché et inhabituellement incapable de dire à quiconque d'aller se faire foutre.

Après le déjeuner, quand il se dépêtra finalement de Vector et de sa liste alphabétique des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait besoin de très longues vacances, il se réfugia dans la relative tranquillité de son bureau. Personne ne le dérangerait là.

Excepté, apparemment, le préfet en chef, qui l'attendait patiemment à côté de la porte fermée.

«Oui, M. Nutcombe?» Demanda Rogue avec dans la voix ce qu'il espérait être une quantité suffisante d'irritation pour suggérer le repli.

Le garçon recula instinctivement, mais ne se découragea pas. «C'est à propos du devoir sur le Veritaserum, monsieur,» dit-il gravement. «Je sais que vous avez dit qu'il ne fallait pas ''s'emmerder à débattre de théories farfelues'', mais il m'est venu à l'esprit que si le Veritaserum était combiné avec un Filtre de Paix, peut-être que les lésions internes qui résultent parfois, quand le sujet résiste pourraient être évitées …»

Le Poufsouffle enchaîna un flux régulier de parole lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, continua avec les références piochées dans son manuel, complétant avec leur numéro des pages tandis que le Maître des Potions s'asseyait lourdement dans son fauteuil et souhaitait que tout le monde le laisse juste tranquille.

Il _détestait_ les je-sais-tout.

_Si seulement c'était vrai._

Il ferma les yeux un moment. Quand il les rouvrit, ce fut pour se concentrer sur son bureau plutôt que sur l'intelligent-et-éveillé visage du jeune homme qui aurait sans aucun doute une vie beaucoup plus heureuse que la sienne, le premier objet qu'il aperçu fut un paquet assez gros qu'il n'avaient pas remarqué en partant la veille. Non, pas un paquet, un cadeau - car il était enveloppé dans du papier d'argent brillant et une espèce d'étiquette y était attachée.

De qui cela pourrait-il être? Pas Minerva. Certes, elle lui offrait toujours quelque chose, généralement des vêtements confectionnés dans des couleurs ridiculement vives qu'elle savait qu'il ne porterait jamais (et il ne l'avait jamais fait, mais il ne s'était jamais débarrassé d'eux non plus), mais ils avaient déjà procédé à leur échange annuel. Tous les professeurs qui lui avaient acheté des cadeaux pour la forme s'étaient présentés bien avant les vacances, dans l'espoir sans doute de susciter suffisamment de bonne volonté pour être rayé de la liste des gardes de vacances.

Il tendit subrepticement le cou vers le mystérieux rectangle d'argent, pour essayer de déchiffrer les mots notés sur l'étiquette sans que Nutcombe ne remarque qu'il ne faisait pas attention à lui.

Le 'Pour' de la première ligne avait été écrit plus grand que le 'De', ainsi il put discerner 'Professeur Rogue' - un étudiant, donc, ce qui était inhabituel; l'écriture lui semblait familière cependant, un caractère soigné avec un 'R' soigné et ondulant comme un serpent, sa partie préférée d'un nom tant détesté, un peu comme le ferait miss Granger-

Sans plus aucune dignité, il se saisit du présent.

_Pour le professeur Rogue  
>De la part d'Hermione Granger <em>

«Monsieur?» Nutcombe le regardait l'air perplexe.

«Quoi?» aboya-t-il, plus sèchement que ce qu'il en avait eu l'intention, c'était dire à quel point il avait été sec, en effet.

«Euh - c'est que - p-puis-je écrire un devoir supplémentaire sur ma théorie ? Je sais que vous avez menacé de retirer des points à notre Maison si nous ne travaillions pas par deux, mais -»

«Oui, oui, j'attends vos résultats avec impatience,» dit-il rapidement. «En fait, je tiens à ce que vous commenciez vos recherches dès à présent.»

«Oh, je vous remercie, monsieur!» Dit le garçon avec la même joie que la plupart des élèves montreraient si on leur disait qu'ils peuvent faire l'école buissonnière pour le reste de la semaine. «Je le ferai, monsieur!»

Une fraction de seconde après que Nutcombe ait disparu, Rogue fasciné referma la porte et y jeta une salve de sorts pour faire bonne mesure. Un cadeau. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle lui avait offert un _cadeau_.

Ses mains ne tremblèrent pas lorsqu'il défit le papier argenté, mais elles ne l'avaient jamais fait; il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser les émotions affecter son travail sur les potions.

_L'œuvre Complète de W. Shakespeare_. Elle _voulait_ lui offrir un livre, alors? Il sourit légèrement malgré la tension qui crispait ce qui sembla être chaque muscle de son corps.

_A quoi est-ce qu'elle joue?_

Quand il l'ouvrit à la page première page, il eut un second aperçu de son écriture soignée: _La vie a plus à offrir que _Faust_, vous savez_.

Pas sa vie. Les parallèles étaient remarquables, ce qui était probablement la raison pour laquelle il l'avait lu trop de fois pour les compter depuis ce terrible été avant la défaite provisoire de Voldemort.

Écartant ces inutiles et auto-apitoyantes pensées, il plissa les yeux encore un moment sur le message, souhaitant ne pas avoir été si énigmatique. Elle aurait pu vouloir dire n'importe quoi par là - par exemple, _j'ai été obsédée par _Hamlet _pendant un certain temps, pourquoi pas vous._

Hamlet il connaissait déjà. (Il ne pourrait pas s'identifier - il n'avait jamais personnellement eu le désir de venger son père, qui avait mérité ce qu'il lui était arrivé, le salaud). Il n'avait pas lu beaucoup d'auteurs dramatiques moldus, il avait entendu dire que Shakespeare avait écrit beaucoup de comédies dans lesquelles les amours contrariés étaient réunis par la magie et la ruse.

_N'espère pas pouvoir la duper pour qu'elle t'aime._

Il émit un grognement qui ressemblait un peu à du désespoir, même à ses propres oreilles. Puis il examina le livre qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Elle ne pouvait pas le détester - personne n'aurait acheté un cadeau pour un ennemi qu'il méprise, pas un cadeau _désenvoûté_ du moins. (Cette pensée le fit tressaillir, mais une brève vérification lui prouva qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter). Elle n'était sans doute pas tout à fait indifférente, apparemment, sinon pourquoi se serait-elle embêtée à le citer dans sa note?

Alors - se pourrait-il ... qu'il arrive à la _persuader_ de l'aimer?

Son bureau était glacial, mais cette pensée lui envoya une bouffée de chaleur. Il regardait l'inscription sans la voir, essayant d'élaborer une stratégie.

Ne plus l'éviter, pour commencer. (Ça ne fonctionnait pas, de toute façon, apparemment s'éloigner de l'origine de l'infection n'avait absolument aucun effet quand le problème avait pour origine les sentiments plutôt que la fièvre.) Il n'était pas sur le point d'être un autre homme que celui qu'il était déjà - il avait assez donné avec les Mangemorts - mais il pourrait essayer d'être moins acariâtre.

Eh bien, il pourrait faire autre chose, supposa-t-il. Il repensa aux mois qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il fasse ou ne fasse pas, tout ce qui lui prouverait qu'il l'avait écouté.

Il pourrait arrêter de réciter _Faust_ et - et le remplacer par Shakespeare, bien sûr, il aurait besoin de lire ce livre très attentivement. Il pourrait arrêter de grogner que les potions ensorcelées étaient une idée ridicule alors qu'il savait très bien qu'elle était extrêmement habile d'être parvenue à les créer. Il pourrait l'emmener au restaurant pour son anniversaire. Il pourrait cesser ses pénibles petites leçons visant à l'endurcir contre les malheurs du monde - tant pis si elle persistait à être trop optimiste; il l'aimait énormément comme elle était.

Il pourrait cesser d'exiger des rapports sexuels quatre fois par semaine. Elle lui avait demandé de diminuer.

Son instinct lui dicta qu'il ne fallait pas faire de changements drastiques. Non, il avait besoin que les choses reviennent comme elles étaient avant Novembre («je vous aimais mieux avant» - merci mon Dieu pour ces petites grâces) et à partir de là, modifier subtilement sa façon d'interagir avec elle.

Son instinct lui dicta qu'il ne fallait pas lui en donner la raison. Elle ne l'aimait assurément pas _actuellement_, et lui révéler ses sentiments serait désastreux s'il essayait avant le bon moment. (Un peu comme la récolte de la Sisymbre avant les première rayons de la pleine lune, se rendit-il compte, et il prit note mentalement de l'amener assister à ce saisissant spectacle.)

Laissant glisser un de ses longs doigts sur le message qui lui était destiné, il envisagea brièvement de brûler le second contrat, mais pas - _pas de changements drastiques_. Le premier contrat était injuste, il s'en rendait compte, mais il était parti en fumée depuis longtemps et il n'y avait rien en soi ... de _mal_ avec son successeur. Était-ce le cas? Non, pas mal, il était juste - inutile.

_Une putain de connerie, tu veux dire, et elle t'a répété assez souvent que c'était mal_, lui rappela sa conscience. _As-tu jamais pris la peine de penser à quel point elle a pu être affectée par tout cela_?

Il serra et desserra la mâchoire, souhaitant ne jamais avoir couché ces mots pernicieux sur le parchemin et se demanda si sa vie entière serait une erreur de calcul horrible après l'autre. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration, repoussa ses émotions troublantes et se concentra sur le point essentiel qui était ce qu'il avait à faire à partir de maintenant.

Et il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas? S'il annulait le contrat, elle pourrait partir, et même sans sa Maîtrise de Potions en main il y avait un risque qu'elle le fasse. Cette possibilité, qui, il y avait tout juste un mois lui avait semblé représenter son salut, faisait actuellement naître en lui un accablant sentiment de suffocation.

Il avait un an et demi pour effacer un an et demi de dommages. Il allait avoir besoin de chaque minute.

La note accrocha son regardait, alléchante et réprobatrice; avec un léger _thunk_, il referma le livre et s'en saisit comme d'une bouée de sauvetage. Ce serait une bataille comme il n'en avait jamais menée.

Mais dans ses mains, il tenait son meilleur espoir de réussite.

ooOOoo

* * *

><p><span>Note d'Aë<span> : Et finalement il s'est montré impatient ^^

Note de Sevy4eveR : Et oui, Aë ^^

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Je suis ravie que l'auteur ait eu l'idée d'écrire cette petit introspection Roguienne. Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ^^

Note de Socks : Voilà des informations bien utiles pour comprendre le comportement de Severus dans la fic ! Ca apporte bien des éclaircissement et je trouve que c'est bien que cet OS ne fasse pas partie de la fic en elle-même.

Ca nous a laissé la possibilité d'imaginer plein de choses, pour finir par avoir toutes les réponses après la fin (je ne sais pas si je suis très claire, mais moi je me comprends ^^)

Vivement ta prochaine trad Sevy4 ! :D

Sevy4eveR : Merciii ! ^^

Note originales de l'auteur :

1. Quelques lecteurs se 'What E'er Therein is Promised' m'ont demandé le point de vue de Rogue sur l'histoire et ceci en est le résultat - quelques scènes clés à la moitié de l'apprentissage. (Cela ne va sans doute pas avoir beaucoup de sens si vous n'avez pas lu toute l'histoire). Par souci de clarté, je dois mentionner que la première scène se passe directement après qu'Hermione ait eu son petit électrochoc: Elle pense à son grand désarroi qu'il est amoureux d'elle, mais quand elle se persuade de croire le contraire, sa réponse lui apporte le soulagement sur son épiphanie. L'ensemble de ce one-shot se déroule durant le chapitre seize.

2. Lyra Black et Alexander Rogue: ça pourrait expliquer une partie de l'animosité entre Sirius Black et Severus Rogue en imaginant qu'il pourrait être un parent pauvre qui a été banni (Alexander Rogue n'est pas un sorcier de très bonne réputation - ce qui expliquerait pourquoi ni Lyra ni son mari n'était été repris sur la tapisserie de la famille Black) et, en même temps, peu de chance de sympathiser avec la brebis galeuse de la famille Black (le jeune Severus ayant été soigneusement initié aux arts sombres mineurs). Lyra est le nom d'une constellation, selon la tendance du canon pour les Black. Alexander est un empereur romain, conformément à la tendance du fanon (NdT : j'ai pas trouvé l'équivalent en français ...) pour les Rogue. (Comme cet empereur s'appelait Alexandre Severus, ça semblait cohérent. De plus, il a été assassiné par ses soldats en pleine mutinerie.)

3. «_Les mots que j'ai prononcés, ont scellé mon destin à jamais... » _: C'est ce que dit _Faust_ dans le conte de Goethe, celui du savant qui donne son âme en échange de la connaissance. Rogue s'identifie un peu trop au jeu du personnage - dans mon petit coin de l'univers des fanfictions en tout cas.

4_. «quel que soit ce qui a été promis tu récoleras ce que tu as semé» : _Ce n'est pas seulement le titre d'un conte de Deeble. c'est aussi ce que dit Méphistophélès à Faust la première fois qu'ils parlent 'affaires'.

5. «Non, pas mal, il était juste - inutile» : Idiot. Il change d'avis plus tard. Vous pouvez déjà voir les frémissements d'une conscience qui se développe ici, et peut-être que les choses auraient pu mieux se passer s'il avait écouté sa conscience - ou compris le langage moldu sur les principes d'aimer sans rien attendre en retour.

Place aux annotations rigolotes **d****'Aë** et _Socks_ :

Il ne _pouvait_ pas la vouloir - non, pas comme ça! Quand est-ce que le désir purement sexuel était passé (pas un problème, pas une perte de contrôle) à - à - **(Je suis déjà nostalgique !)**

Il resterait loin d'elle, c'était ça la solution. Il ne la regarderait plus, ne lui parlerait plus, ne penserait plus autant à elle - _(Severus tout craché quoi ^^)_

ls n'en étaient qu'à la moitié de son apprentissage - _à la moitié! _Il restait encore dix-neuf mois avant que le contrat qui les liait n'expire, dix-neuf mois avant qu'il ne puisse espérer lui échapper. _(Ah c'est marrant ça, à la même époque Hermione est exactement dans la même optique… Sont fait pour s'entendre, ça fait 20 ans que je le dis ! :p)_

_Comme c'est amusant, c'est probablement exactement ce qu'elle ressent,_ le gratifia sournoisement cette maudite voix. _(Vous référez à ma remarque précédente :p)_

Il passa le reste de cette misérable soirée à tenter de se convaincre qu'il ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de comment elle se sentait. _(C'est bien, il a de l'espoir :p )_

Il ne s'était jamais endormi de cette façon, mais invariablement il ouvrait les yeux sur son indomptable crinière. **w il est mignon…**

_L'amour rend un sorcier faible. L'amour c'est pour les imbéciles_. _(Quel homme charmant ce Tobias Snape ! Non vraiment, on loupe quelque chose en ne le connaissant pas mieux…) _**-_- Salopard ! SALOPARD SAAAALOOOOPAAAARD ! J'vais ptet me calmer. Ou pas -_-**

Lyra Black avait épousé Alexander Rogue sans aucune autre raison que ses _sentiments_ pour lui - certainement pas pour l'argent ou pour l'approbation sa famille, il n'y avait rien de tout cela - et elle s'était retrouvée totalement démunie par la suite. _(Attendez deux minutes. Si je comprends bien, dans cette fic Rogue est de la même famille que Sirius… Merlin !)_

De toute évidence, il était encore plus crétin que ce qu'il avait accusé ses élèves de l'être. _(Outch ^^)_

_Je suis capable de tenir le coup au combat!_ s'écria-t-elle, ses cheveux crépitant réellement de colère - et au lieu d'avoir une pensée raisonnable, de se moquer des téméraires Gryffondor, il s'était retrouvé à l'imaginer nue sous lui et criant son nom. _(Le monde des fantasmes est décidément bien étrange ^^)_ **Miam ^^ Eh ben ^^ **Sevy4 : Il est indécrottable, hein ^^

Les vieux sorciers disaient que le savoir était le pouvoir, et qu'il l'avait recherché comme un homme suffocant recherche désespérément de l'oxygène. _(Ah ouais carrément ! Bon après tout, pourquoi pas.)_

Ça le rendait malade d'être ainsi mis aux fers. _(Et pourtant s'il lui avait fait la cour… Il n'y aurait pas eu de fic ^^)_

Qu'elle l'accuse de lui avoir _menti_ l'avait encore une fois écorché. _(Moui, c'est une façon de voir les choses ^^ Aaah ces hommes ! )_

En tout cas, il n'éprouvait que mépris pour tous ceux qui était assez stupides pour volontairement donner tout pouvoir à une tierce personne. _(Là je ne peux que l'approuver…)_ Si Miss Granger faisait aveuglément confiance à d'autres qu'elle au point de mettre sa vie entre leurs mains, n'était-ce pas une raison de plus pour lui apprendre à ne plus jamais le faire? _(Certainement !)_

Mais non - ce n'était pas la bonne question. _Que t'es-tu fait à toi-même?_ **Hunnn…**

Une fraction de seconde après que Nutcombe ait disparu, Rogue fasciné referma la morte **(Nope. La porte. C'est pas roses d'acier, y a pas de légiste dans la pièce ^^) **Sevy4 : Alors là, j'avoue que je suis incapable d'expliquer ce lapsus XD Depuis quelques jours j'en ai fait une spécialité (et c'est pas DaPlok qui dira le contraire ^^)

_La vie a plus à offrir que _Faust_, vous savez_.

Pas sa vie. **Si !**

Il n'avait pas lu beaucoup d'auteurs dramatiques moldus, il avait entendu dire que Shakespeare avait écrit beaucoup de comédies dans lesquelles les amours contrariées étaient réunies par la magie et la ruse.

Alors - se pourrait-il ... qu'il arrive à la _persuader_ de l'aimer? **Persuader -_- je suis tellement triste pour toi…**

(Ça ne fonctionnait pas, de toute façon, apparemment s'éloigner de l'origine de l'infection n'avait absolument aucun effet quand le problème avait pour origine les sentiments plutôt que la fièvre.) **XD** Il n'était pas sur le point d'être un autre homme que celui qu'il était déjà - il avait assez donné avec les Mangemorts - mais il pourrait essayer d'être moins acariâtre. **Yeah !**

Il repensa aux mois qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il fasse ou ne fasse pas, tout ce qui lui prouverait qu'il l'avait écouté. **Hunnnnn *cuisses crispées***

Il pourrait arrêter de réciter _Faust_ et - et le remplacer par Shakespeare, bien sûr, il aurait besoin de lire ce livre très attentivement. **Yeah !** Il pourrait arrêter de grogner que les potions ensorcelées étaient une idée ridicule alors qu'il savait très bien qu'elle était extrêmement habile d'être parvenue à les créer. **Double yeah !** Il pourrait l'emmener au restaurant pour son anniversaire. **A hell yeah !** Il pourrait cesser ses pénibles petites leçons visant à l'endurcir contre les malheurs du monde - tant pis si elle persistait à être trop optimiste; il l'aimait énormément comme elle était. **Readers ! Girls ! Give me a HELL YEAAAAH !**

Il pourrait cesser d'exiger des rapports sexuels quatre fois par semaine. Elle lui avait demandé de diminuer.

Son instinct lui dicta qu'il ne fallait pas faire de changements drastiques. Non, il avait besoin que les choses reviennent comme elles étaient avant Novembre («je vous aimais mieux avant» - merci mon Dieu pour ces petites grâces) et à partir de là, modifier subtilement sa façon d'interagir avec elle. **Je l'adore **Sevy4 : moi aussiiii ! ^^


End file.
